What Do I Do?
by emo-licious-gummies
Summary: Honey has feelings for Haruhi but doesn't know how she'll take the truth. One Shot. OOC


**Author's Note: Please be easy on me because this is my first fanfic written based on an Anime. I have no experience with these. I'm hoping that it's just like any other story. I have been reading stories from OHSHC but I'm still not sure how they keep it IC and not OOC. This one will be a bit OOC until I can figure out how to keep them IC.**

_**One Shot!**_

He laid there in bed thinking about her. He turned his head to look at his clock. He groaned when he realized that he had been up all night with his fantasies about her. Haruhi, the girl of his dreams. She was perfect, everything a guy could ask for. He usually favored his cake over girls but this one was the frosting and all the other yummies on top. He decided that it was time to admit the truth that he, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, was in love with Haruhi Fujioka.

He would never be able to look at her again without his heart beating faster or that light blush that rushes to his cheeks when he's excited. If she talked to him he could always shove cake in his mouth and try to talk around the food. He wasn't sure what he should do, he was scared and didn't want her to discover his true feelings for her. He knew the moment he saw her that day when she walked into the music room for the first time. She may have been a klutz not to mention the fact that she looked like a boy but he still found her perfect. He didn't care if she was male or not, he wanted her.

Would she have the same feelings for him if he was to confess his love for her? Would he make a fool of himself in front of everyone in the club? Would she stomp on his heart after he poured it out to her? Would he be made the laughing stock of the whole school? He didn't want to become the victim of everyone's jokes. He was one of the cool guys in school, one that all the girls swooned over because of his childish appearance. He didn't want to ruin that because a girl broke his heart.

The weeks passed by and he still hadn't mentioned a word about his feelings to anyone. Every day became harder and harder for him. Seeing Tamaki all over her made his blood boil. Not to mention the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were constantly trying to make Tamaki angry but they didn't realize that poor Honey was furious. He decided that it was either do or die for him and that it was time for him to face his fears. He marched right up to Haruhi and he yanked her away from the twins and hauled her far away from them. The others knew that there was something quite odd about what just happened before their eyes. Out of curiosity, they followed.

"Haruhi, do you like having guys fawning over at all hours of the day?"

"Well Senpai, I really haven't thought about it. I guess it would be nice if I got some space once in a while. After all I am a girl and we do need our space."

"What about relationships? Ever wanted one?"

"Well sure I have. I mean, what girl doesn't want one? I just haven't found one that meets my needs."

He got nervous, he didn't know what to say. It was now or never. He knew that but he still didn't want to make that fatal mistake. What would he do if she said no? He just had to get it out and what happened from there was all dependant on her.

"Haruhi, do you think you would be able to give me the chance to at least try to meet your needs? I would really like to make you happy and quite frankly, I don't think you are getting that happiness from these knuckle heads invading your space. I would-" he was cut off by her silencing him with a finger to his lips. He smiled sweetly.

"Senpai, if you really wanted to ask me out on a date you should have just said so."

He was relieved at last. She hadn't turned him down like he had expected her to do. In fact, she had done the opposite. The best part about the whole thing was the look on the twins and Tamaki's faces. Mitsukuni finally received the answer that he had so longed for and also achieved the goal of officially getting back at Tamaki for torturing him with Haruhi.

Mitusukuni's lesson? Never let your guard down and show your true emotions until you are 100% certain that no one is around.


End file.
